


It's been a long time, my love. Hello again.

by crowley_is_a_queen



Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Dad" is Remus, "Papa" is Sirius, Drabble, M/M, Maybe I'm too sensitive, Proceed with caution, Sad, Spouse Death, Underappreicated Sirius, Warning: This made me cry, alright enjoy!, but still, no suicide don't worry, old sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen
Summary: Sirius is tired of this quiet old house.(T rating for major character death.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	It's been a long time, my love. Hello again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual style, but I hope you enjoy it!

Sirius Lupin had had one of his best birthdays yet, and as he settled into the blankets and quilts adorning his bed, he thought back on the day.

He thought of his long row with his eldest daughter over his lack of estate planning. _"Dad didn't leave this all to you just for you to throw it away!"_

Telling stories to his great grandchildren, his children butting in whenever he didn't tell the tales fast enough. _"Dad could always get the timing right."_

His long discussions with his numerous in-laws. _"Remus and you made the best couple, Sirius. Sorry again."_

He learned something valuable in all of this. Just because you're turning 102 does not mean you're a helpless, dumb schmuck but it's easier for people to think you are. He chuckled into the empty air.

His eyes opened, gaze fixed on the empty pillow next to his own. Greedily, he pulled it into his arms and inhaled deeply. It hadn't smelled like his wolf in a long while, but Sirius always thought, 'Maybe this time.'

Today taught him something else. The old house creaked and groaned under its own weight always, but Sirius only heard it when it was just him inside. He once dropped a pin on the carpet just to see, and sure enough, it seemed to echo through the empty halls.

Sometimes he heard him. Early in the morning, or while cooking one of his favorite meals. Sometimes he'd light a candle and put out an extra plate, pretending not to know it would never bring him home.

His wisdom, his laugh, his playful little growl. Sirius heard them when the house was empty, but also on this day.

In the backyard with his grandchildren, he would laugh at their jokes. On the balcony with his daughter, fighting, he felt that warm, strong hand in his. Of course, he never told anyone. They'd smile and call him a crazy old man when they thought he couldn't hear them.

Sirius's grief settled around him in many ways. Two toothbrushes in the bathroom. A pile of all his wolf's favorite novels on his night table, just in case. A closet, split down the middle, half the clothes his. The ring he wore on a chain against his sternum, a match to the one wrapped around his finger, worn every day for eighty four years.

And that night, as Sirius drifted away, his Remus came to him for the first time in four years. Not a voice, or a feeling, but his entire being. Without a word, he took Sirius's hand, and took him up to meet all their old friends again with a smile. His hand was as warm and strong as he remembered. 

James and Lily and everyone Sirius had to say goodbye to in life, he found once more that day.

And he was never alone in that big quiet house again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a happy ending? Sorry. Please feel free to comment and/or kudos, I seriously appreciate all support!


End file.
